Ytrazona
Ytrazona is one of the Batorius Compliens was a hybrid of a Sandstorm and a Sea Side breed. Appearance Ytrazona's appearance is that of a humanoid bat. Her body have a combo of fur and skin, with sand gray fur on mostly her arms and legs while the rest of her body has light blue skin. She has black hair witch is long enough to reach her shoulders, have a small black snout and pointed ears. Her eyes are blue with yellow pupils. Her wings are like her mother's big enough to fold into a cloak and her wing"Thumbs" folding into a hood. She also have a long tail with a fin like a fish like her father. She have sharp teeths like her father, witch she uses to eat fish and other sea creatures like crabs. She also have claws on her hands and feet, witch are colored yellow. Info Ytrazona is the daugther of Malyzona and was a good friend with Valis Proct, but one day they meet Zeath and Rebirtha and Ytrazona's life then changed after that. She played a role of the captured the Complien Devourer and later when her mother was turn into one of the Dark Complien Gods, she was the one who used a powerful magic spell to trap them in a pocket dimension, also taking a tearfull goodbye with her mother. Many years later she would get her hands on a magic candel that could summond the Dark Complien Gods. Her mind becoming corrupted she send the gods to steal all of Complanet`s sun orbs. plunging the world into darkness, and so thanks to her new ally and old friend, Valis Proct she and his minions could easily take over Complanet. It was thanks to a young Zeath and Rebirtha however, that their plans failed. During the struggel however, she feelt a change of heart and wanted to be good again. But Valis did not whant to be betraid, so he then trasformed his purple arm into a spear and used it to stab Ytrazona in the back, killing her. Valis did not get to gloat about her death for long however, because he was then killed by a enraged Zeath. Relationship * Zeath - Ytrazona and Zeath are both a romantic relationship, before she wanted to take over the world. When She died, Zeath became more angrier and aggresive, this made him an easy target for "Evil" who wanted to corrupt him, and have him kill Oliver. Zeath however did not lisen to "Evil" promises of leting him see Ytrazona again. Instead Zeath began to fight "Evil" head on... and was almost killed, but then Legges and Rebirtha came to Zeath's aid and helped him retrive Ytrazonas spirit and bring her back to the Underworld. * Rebirtha - Rebirtha and Ytrazona had a rocky start when they first met, why? well because Ytrazona at first though he was a girl (witch was mistake anyone could do at that time) but as time went on Ytrazona and Rebirtha became friends. When Ytrazona died, her death made Zeath and Rebirtha begin to argue with each others, because Zeath blamed Rebirtha for not having been able to save Rebirtha's life with the Life beam (though the spell dosn't work on Soulless beings) And Rebirtha yeld at Zeath for having used the Locked Soul spell (witch caused the death of millions of Complien on Godhet Isle). * Valis Proct - Ytrazona and Valis where very good friends in their younger years. But it all changed when they (at the age of 10 years) meet a young Zeath and Rebirtha (both 10 years). At that time, Zeath and Rebirtha had not seen the rest of Complanet (only the Underworld). They quickly became friends and had fun, but Valis began to despise Zeath when Ytrazona started to be more together with Zeath than with him. Trivia * It was because of her, that Mr. Suun Mon was created. So that no one else could steal the seven sun orbs again. So the seven sun and moon orbs where merged to make the sun staff and the moon staff. Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Compliens Category:Villains Category:Feminine Complien Category:Compliens made by DarkHenrik Category:Main villains Category:Named Compliens Category:Main Characters Category:Crossbreed Compliens Category:Magic-type